


Where the Sky Meets the Forest

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 7: Sky Forest, F/M, Shidge Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Pidge was surprised to find the note in code.Even more surprised when she realized that it was from Shiro.





	Where the Sky Meets the Forest

Pidge was surprised to find the note in code.

Even more surprised when she realized that it was from Shiro.

Nevertheless, upon solving the code and finding the time and location, she grinned and took off for the Green Lion. 

Shiro was waiting for her on the side of the hill, the Black Lion sitting majestically behind him. He raised his hand in greeting as Pidge landed, then held his arms to catch her and swing her around as she ran out. Spread out on the ground was a blanket and food.

“Takashi Shirogane, you are a huge dork and I love you,” Pidge declared, giving him a kiss. “So what’s the occasion?”

“Well, we’re leaving Olkari tomorrow,” Shiro explained. “And I know how much you like this planet, so I wanted to do something special. Ryner suggested watching the sunset from here. She says that it’s where the sky meets the forest, and at sunrise and sunset it’s gorgeous. Therefore,” He gestured to the picnic blanket behind him. “It sounded like a date idea.”

Pidge’s grin grew even wider as she stood on her toes to kiss him again. “You’re such a sap, and I love you for it. Who said you could be this perfect?”

Was it the light of the already setting sun that was hitting his cheeks, or was he blushing?

Either way, Pidge relished it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I kind of wrote this in five minutes. Short but fluffy.


End file.
